My Uchiha Harem
by VesperChan
Summary: The power goes out from a storm and Sakura's trapped with five guys in a haunted mansion. A whole night in a house full of Uchiha hunks would make any other girl die in glee, but somehow she just feels like she's trapped in a den of hungry wolves. Lime


**My Uchiha Harem**

**Pairings**: SakuraxUchihas,  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto  
**Warning:**No on will be in character, so if you actually prefer that, you are free to read the manga. Otherwise Sasuke will be the lovesick one, Sakura is not a fangirl, and Mandara is a super pervert.  
**AN**:If you haven't heard, I'm hosting the "_Sakura Oneshot Contest_" event here on FF. I'm not entering myself, but I wanted to do this as a sort of example, just in case anyone is lost as to what is going on. The rules are on my homepage if you are interested. Enjoy!  
**Full summery**:Sakura is stuck being Sasuke's tutor since she's the only one who can give him a direct command without blushing or swooning all over the place. (Actually it's the other way around.) As a result, she has to come over to his house ever Wednesday and Friday night. It's Friday and she's tutoring at the huge mansion that's rumored to be haunted by all the deceased Uchihas before them, when the power goes out thanks to a storm. Sakura can't possibly drive home in this weather, so the Uchihas decide to force her to spend the night. A whole night in a house full of Uchiha hunks would make any other girl die in glee, but somehow Sakura just feels like she's trapped in a den of hungry wolves.

* * *

.

ø

.

ø

.

I'm walking in the rain,  
though everything seems to be hurting me for some reason.  
There is only nothing.  
Just kill me now ... as I roam forever.  
Until I can forget your love.

To me, sleep is a confusing, narcotic  
that only quiets the beating heart.  
All my love seems to flow from my body like a heart felt memory.  
I keep my love for you to myself.

Endless rain, fall on my heart In this wounded soul.  
Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness,

.

ø

.

ø

.

There was a problem with Uchiha Sasuke and his ability to make every female senior in their school droll and swoon and fall over like a pile of goo. Maybe it was because she had grown up with him or maybe it was because she had little to no attraction to men, but Sakura seemed to be the only exception to this fact of life. In fact the rules seemed to be reversed. Sasuke was the one that was constantly asking her out and hitting on her, turning any possible female friend into a bitter enemy, driven by jealousy. Thank you so much, Sasuke.

Normally Sakura could live with this. She was fairly skilled at tolerating such things, but sometimes it got to a point where she couldn't take it. This was one of those points.

Sasuke was failing in German III class, and by failing that would translate from Uchiha terms into our terms, as getting by with a b+. Yes, Sasuke was failing his German class because he was getting only Bs. The poor pathetic sap. So his family insisted he hire a tutor to raise his grade up. This is where Sakura entered in. None of the males would teach him because they envied his way with women and none of the females _could_ teach him, regardless of their age. Once they set eyes on him it was like 'Bla, blah, bla, OMG ur so hawt!' Even the old married women....eww.

The only person in the entire world who had the _ability _to tutor him was his dear, dear Sakura, who just so happened to be fluent in the language, having spent nearly every summer of her life in that country with her divorced mother.

"Spoiled ass," she hissed to herself, pulling up the driveway to his house and out of the copse of trees. "Stupid ass long driveway." She stepped out into the rain and ran for the door, not having an umbrella on her. "Damn rain, damn weather man and his damn sunny ass skies."

Can't you just feel the _love_ she has for this job?

Turning, she reached for the doorbell but found it unnecessary since Sasuke was already at the door, holding it open for her. "Sakura! You're here."

"Of course I'm here, who else would it be, Karin?"

Sasuke shivered at the cruel, sick joke. "Hell, no."

"Oh, please Sasuke, you're such a cheese noodle. Now move aside, I'm getting soaked thanks to your damn lack of a freaking porch roof," Sakura grumbled, rolling her eyes as she shoved past the youngest Uchiha and into his old 19th century mansion.

Sasuke, pouted, muttering something about her entering through the servant's entrance rather than the front gate where there happened to be well sized porch complete with a rain protecting roof. Not that Sakura heard all that. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and everyone knows Uchihas mutter darkly so that you can't hear them.

"Do you want me to take you coat?" he asked, perking up.

"I'm not wearing a coat Sasuke."

"Oh...that I'll just take your shirt, if it's too wet." A firm smack to the face stopped him from proceeding any further.

"No thanks, you little pervert. I'm here to help you with your homework and anything else you don't understand, not entertain you with a strip tease." She stepped out of her muddied shoes and wandered further into the Uchiha mansion, taking a look around. She was no longer in the kitchen, but now in the main hall. "Where are we working? I haven't been here yet."

"Oh yeah, that's right, we studied at my mom's house the last few times you came to tutor. Was that why you were late?"

Sakura turned to look over her shoulder and glare at Sasuke. Only he really knew about how picky she was about stuff like being on time and keeping your house clean and color coordinating your pens for each class. Sasuke secretly believed her to be OCD-not that he had a problem with that. Hell, it made her all that much more adorable. "I wasn't late. Your driveway just took too long. Seriously, why do you need such an ass long-"

CRASH

BAM

THUNK

Sakura froze where she stood, at the foot of the stairs that led to the second and third floors, before letting her eyes drift upwards before they fell back to Sasuke who looked sheepish. She could feel her anger building up and manifest in a tick above her eye. Because God knows what was going through her head right now. "Sasuke, that wouldn't happen to be your cousins and Uncle messing around with Itachi, would it?"

You see, Sakura knew these males, and knew them well she did. Thing is, each and every one of these Uchiha has a sort of _obsession_ with her, all for different reasons. Itachi was probally the only sane one out of the bunch, and that was because he hid his desire so well. But they all, including Itachi, made it public knowledge that they wanted her to be theirs-whatever that means.

Sasuke didn't like the competition for Sakura's affection, so naturally he wasn't all too happy to have them under the same roof as him and his beloved.

"Don't worry about them, I won't let them know you're here. I've taken measur-"

"HOLY CRAP SAKURA'S HERE YOU GUYS!"

"Sakura?!

"Where?"

"Out of the way dumb ass!"

"Make me, bitch!"

Before Sakura could run more than two steeps back towards the kitchen, a black shadow fell from the second floor and entrapped her in its hold. Sakura didn't have to turn around and look to know who it was that was holding her from behind. She would recognize that hugging style anywhere-_sadly_...

"Sakura, you're here to see me!" Tobi cried, overjoyed as always to see the green eyed girl. "Did you miss me? Did you? Are you happy to see me too, Sakura?"

"_Trilled_," she bit out, glaring at Sasuke, who looked torn between two emotions. On one hand he wanted be all '_she's mine, back off you dirty, rotten bastard_' while on the other hand, he was scared of being hated by Sakura, like he was right now.

"Tobi you dead skank, get your paws off my girlfriend!" Shisui roared, sliding down the railing and running over to where Sakura was being glomped maliciously.

"You're what?" Sakura asked, annoyed as hell.

Shisui stepped forward and cupped her face in his hand, using the other to play with her hair. "Don't worry, baby, modesty is a virtue. It's one of the many lovely things I find lovely in you." He took a lock of her hair and held it to his face, breathing it in. "God, you are as intoxicating as ever."

"Then why can't you kill over and die? And Tobi, let go of me, I've been arm raped by you enough, I have work here I need to do," Sakura grumbled throwing off Tobi's arms and turning out of Shisui's hold on her face.

"Work? What could you possibly be forced to toil over in our house?" Itachi asked from the staircase, coming down like a civilized human being. "We have servants for that sort of thing, Sasuke."

Sakura stepped in to answer for her classmate, just a bit relieved to see Itachi, since they were _friends_. "Not so much that type of work. I'm his German tutor. I was told by the school that you weren't able to find one yourself and there was no one else in the school who could sit the same room as him and not melt into silly puddy while tutoring."

"German you say?" Itachi asked, looking over her head to see Sasuke go rigid. Soon the hand signals were flying from his younger brother. He obviously didn't want Itachi to proceed with what he was thinking about-with what he knew.

"Yeah, German, what's wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke was flapping his hands in front of his neck, making the cut motion like hell was coming down the staircase.

Itachi smirked over Sakura's head at his younger brother and chuckled, turning his eyes back to the delightful young woman he had come to desire."Nothing, it's just that I know Sasuke knows German and doesn't need a tutor. He was flunking tests on purpose to get his dad's attention, I though. I guess I know the real reason now."

"N-no that's not it! Itachi you're lying!" Sasuke stuttered, turning red when he saw how stiff Sakura's back became.

"Sa-suke?" Sakura asked, drawing out her friend's name as she turned to glare at him. "Is this true?"

"No, of course not, my brother is lying!"

"No offense, but I believe him over you for a number of reasons. I though it was weird you were doing poorly all of a sudden."

"I-that was because I was-"

Sakura held up her hand, stopping him mid sentence. "It's fine. At least I know you'll be doing better in school with or without my help. Now," she turned back towards the kitchen, passing both Tobi and Shisui. "I'm going to drive back home and finish whatever it was I was doing before I had to rush over here."

"No! Sakura don't go, you just got here and I haven't seen you in foreveeeer," Tobi whined latching onto her back.

"You saw me last week, now let go, Tobi, I need to get to my car."

"But it's raining like hell out there," Shisui complained, looking out the window. And true to his word, it was coming down in buckets. It would be dangerous to drive in, she knew, but anything was better than staying in a Uchiha mansion full of these guys.

Before she could get to the kitchen door, it opened from the outside and a very soaked and very happy looking Mandara _skipped_, bloody _skipped_ in, looking like he just won the lottery. "Hello, Sakura love, I just saw your car in our driveway and I'm sorry to say it's sunk in the mud, there's no way you'll be able to get it out and drive away in this weather."

He looked happy enough to put nifty the rapist clown out of business. "In other news, it is great to see you again, love," he said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Sakura could only stand, shellshocked in the kitchen looking out the window to see that this overly perverted Uchiha was not lying to her. How could that be? She didn't park in the dirt. She was in the driveway-the one with rocks and gravel crap. There wasn't _any_ mud there.

Blitzing around the oldest Uchiha, she bolted through the door into the pouring rain. Her car was indeed sunk deep in the mud, somewhere other than where she parked it. Knowing she didn't lock it, she opened the driver's side door and climbed into her seat. Yup, it was backed up so far she could reach the pedals. Someone with really long legs came out here when she was inside, and backed her car into the mud were it would surely sink and remain stuck till the end of the storm.

"Damn it!" she hissed, banging on the steering wheel and falling back into her seat, a deeply etched scowl set into her features. She didn't even bother to try and drive out of the mud, knowing full well that it would be impossible. Mandara had made sure of that, the sneaky little bastard with long legs. She couldn't help but beat on her steering wheel a bit more as she vented her rage in a place where she wouldn't kill anyone. It was an attractive idea, but sadly it was on that would land her in jail. "Shit, shit, shit shit!"

Her door opened from the outside and there stood Itachi with an extra large umbrella, meant for two. He looked sorry for what she was feeling and Sakura believed him. Too bad it was him who answered her door. If it were anyone else she would have tackled him into the mud. Maybe that's why it was Itachi out here. The rest were too scared, knowing full well what she could, and would do. Super human woman...

"You're going to get sick if you stay in those wet clothes out here. It's cold." He offered her his hand.

"I don't get sick," she huffed, feeling deflated. It was hard to be angry in front of Itachi. Damn him and his calming ways.

"Still, I'm concerned for your health. Will you come inside and have something to eat, maybe." She looked up at him giving him a suspicious look. "Knowing you, your pride would keep you out here in your car till tomorrow evening. The storm is going to get worse and it makes me uneasy to know you are out in it. Please come inside, Sakura."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura got out of her car and huddled under his umbrella. "Oh, how can I say no when you flash me that sexy, needy pose." Itachi simply laughed at her sarcasm as he led her to the door. There, waiting for her, was the whole family. Mandara looked cheeky as ever, Sasuke looked ashamed(though she knew he was just as happy as everyone else that she was staying), and Tobi and Shisui looked just plain happy.

"Sorry about your car Sakura. I'll buy you a new one if you want," Sasuke offered, only making Sakura feel a bit more miserable. 'Stupid Uchihas and their stupid money spending ways.'

"That won't be necessary. I'll use mine to get out of here once the rain stops," Sakura said, stepping into the kitchen, bringing a puddle of rainwater in with her. She was soaked from running out there after her car in the first place. Itachi left her side to go find a towel and Shisui went to put a pot of water on the stove for tea. They could all see her hands were tinged blue from the cold, along with her ever so kissable lips. She was even shivering a bit!

"Can Tobi hug you, Sakura?"

"No, you can't Tobi, you'll get wet," Sakura sighed, ringing another puddle of water out from her hair before fluffing it. She ignored the snickers she heard from the others at how her words could be taken the wrong way.

The juvenile boy looked down hearted. "Tobi doesn't care..."

"I care, what if you get sick, God I can feel my own cold coming on from all this. If I get sick and miss my job-"

"We'll take care of you!" Tobi finished, looking excited. Sasuke perked up at the idea of taking care of a sick Sakura in his own house. She could use his bed to sleep in and he could bring up her medicine and when she was delusional from the fever she would cling to him and cry and....

_Achoo_

"God bless," said Mandara.

"Oh no, Sakura's coming down with a cold!"

"Don't be absurd, Sakura doesn't get sick," Itachi chided, coming into the room with a fluffy white towel and another gray one, in case she needed more. The gray on he dropped onto her head, allowing it to soak up the rainwater from her dripping locks. The white one he used for the rest of her body, taking it as his personal responsibility to pat her down.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you used one of our showers, Sakura?" Mandara asked, glaring at how Itachi was being a bit too touchy, feely with his love interest.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Mandara?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I would, but more than that, it's better for your body if you get out of those wet, chilly clothes and take a hot bath or shower. I'll lend you some clothes, love."

"Wait a minuet, Mandara. Sakura's closer in body mass to me so I'll lend her some of my clothes. She'd just be swimming if she used yours," Sasuke huffed.

Itachi reached for Sakura's hands and shivered when he felt the absence of life in them. It would be hard to tell the difference between a corpse's hands and her own, they were that cold. He held them in his own and blew onto them, rubbing them back and forth. "Bloody hell Sakura, you are like a dead body, you're so cold. I think you should take that shower before you freeze to death, and don't worry, I'll be outside the door guarding it for you. You can use my bathroom if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Sakura hated to admit it, but she was freezing, and a warm shower was looking more and more appealing to someone as cold as her. Shisui chose that moment to come back into the room with a stemming hot cup of Earl's gray, knowing it was her favorite. She took the warm cup into her numb hands graciously, morbidly enjoying the pain that came from the heat. It was better than knowing you were numb.

"Thanks, maybe I'll take a quick shower since I don't know what else to do around here," she sighed, downing half her mug in two gulps. (Don't try it at home kids!)

"Sasuke, go get some of your old clothes, Shisui, brew some more tea. I'll take Sakura to my bathroom."

"What can Tobi do?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"Make sure Mandara doesn't try to rape Sakura when she takes her shower."

"Hey! Wait a minuet, I would never do something like tha-" Sakura glared darkly at him as Itachi led her away. "Well maybe it's not too far from my character but I don't go where I'm not invited and I certinally don't sink to such low levels that I would have to-."

"Mandara, stop following them," Tobi murmured, a deathly calm settling over his features as he held his 'uncle' back.

.

ø

.

ø

.

Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by.  
As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me.  
You're just an illusion.  
When I am awake, my tears have dried in the sands of sleep.  
I'm a rose blooming in the desert.

It's a dream, I'm in love with you.  
Hold me warmly in your arms.  
I awake from my dream  
I can't find my way without you

The dream is over.  
I can no longer hear the voice of your gentle words.  
Floating off tear stained walls.  
So awakening in the morning, I'll move into my dreams ...  
until I can forget your love..

.

ø

.

ø

.

Letting the shampoo seep through her fingers, she threaded her hands through her hair, making sure it was properly treated before she stepped back, directly under the shower head to wash it all out. It was Itachi's shampoo, and so of course it was Ax, but she didn't mind smelling like a guy till she got back to her own apartment where she could properly shower.

Feeling the suds melt away under the incoming torrent, she gripped the red nozzel and turned it all the way off, cutting her shower short. If she were anywhere else she would want to enjoy this, but she was in an Uchiha house, and so she of course felt uneasy. Turning, she pushed open the glass door and stepped out, being made more so aware of her own scent when it followed her naked steeps.

"Wow, this stuff is strong," she murmured to herself, stepping up to the huge mirror that was fogged over.

She would have to wear her underwear from before under Sasuke's clothes, because they (_shockingly_) didn't have women's lingerie in this house. Thankfully her panties were almost, compleatly dry, and her bra was only mildly damp. Well, at least she had her panties. She slipped those on and adorned herself in the knee length silk robe Itachi had leant her till Sasuke came back with those clothes of his. Plugging in the hair dryer, she stared to dry off her bra, not wanting to put it on wet.(Don't say you haven't ever done something like this, we all know you have at some point in your life!)

Then, all of a sudden, the lights went off and the hairdryer went dead. Outside she could hear the thunder clashing closely around the house. They must have lost power. What kind of house looses power when it's inhabitants were this rich?

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay? The power went out."

"I kind of guessed that, Itachi," she called back.

There was another crash outside from thunder, and then one that wasn't. It sounded like the boys. They were arguing about something with Itachi and soon there was banging on the door. There was loud-no, **very** loud banging and a bit of kickin, too. That doesn't sound too good.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get you out!" What the hell was Sasuke talking about?

"Stand back Sasuke," Shisui cried, running at the door, throwing all his weight against it.

Wait-what were they doing? Were they trying to break down the door and get to her cause they though she was scared or something? Not even Tobi was that stupid. No, they weren't that stupid, but they certainly that _perverted_. (Esspecially Mandara.) Knowing him, he had something like this planned from the very beginning. Damn the sneaky bastard!

She would try, but she doubted they would hear her. They choose not to hear her. Too bad for them she was already wearing a robe-never mind that it didn't do a good job hiding her assists. "You sick idiots, I don't need any of you freaking help!"

"You heard that, she needs our help!"

"Shove harder you freeloader."

"Shoving."

**BAM **That did not sound good. Not at all.

At this rate they'll have the door down in the next hit. Well that's just fine and dandy. If they wanna do this, she would make sure they would regret it. "Just to give you a fair warning, I'm going to throw this hairdryer at the first sorry bastard to barge in on me!"

"Put your back into you slacker!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying, jeez."

CR-CRACK

The door spit open, splintering around the lock. A body stumbled in, illuminated only by the light that snaked in from the windows, (meaning it's pretty much pitch black.) Sakura made sure her hairdryer fell down on his head good and hard. Smoke lifted up from the broken dryer, obviously busted. With any luck, that was thanks to the blood leaking into it's vents from his head.

Sakura didn't have a lot of time to sit around and party over her small victory, since a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her up. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped down over it, as she was spirited away-out of Itachi's room. Whoever it was that held her knew his way around the house, since he was running (fast) blind in a cloud of darkness.

Before she knew it, she was in a guest room, thrown down on the bed with his body towering over her. She looked up, trying to see who it was, but his face was too shaded to make out. All she could see were his hungry red eyes, roaming over her body as if it were a piece of meat. Great, that really narrows it down, considering all the Uchiha had this freaky condition that turned their eyes red when they were anger, aroused, or in Itachi's case, any time he wasn't sleeping. Since this guy was probably aroused, (who wouldn't be if they were in his position), she had no way of telling who it was via his eyes.

His face came down on her, his lips parted and his tongue darted out to trace over her collar bone and up her neck. He was like a wild animal on a raw meat, taking in all that he could in hungry breaths. She gasped as she felt him nibble on the side of her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth and savoring it. She arched when he bit down hard, and she could swear she felt him smirk into his bite. Lifting his teeth from his mark he moved back to kiss it hungrily, like a long lost lover. He couldn't help it if she tasted this good. His saliva snaked down her chest, between her breasts and he followed it.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to call out for help, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to open her mouth, a moan would try to force it's way out. Why was it so hard not to sigh and purr like a kitten under his touch? She though it was disgusting, but it made her body happy. She wanted to scream, but all she could do was let her breaths come out in pants as her body trembled under his touch. His hands were in her hair, massaging her scalp. It wasn't at all unpleasant, yet she wanted it to end. She was being molested by someone she probably didn't like and someone she couldn't see. "Don-don't, p-please...."

His nose dipped down between her breasts, pushing apart her robe to make room for the rest of his face. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, sending tremors through her body. He nuzzled into her body like a kitten would to his mother, sighing in ecstasy as he did so. Only she could make him feel this way and it was driving him insane. He was crazy without her and it had been too long in his mind. "Sa-ku-ra...." He sighed. His lips kissed her skin, sending lightning through her body as it flashed through the sky outside. "My Sa-ku-ra...mine, all mine....mine...."

"Who ar-ar-are y-you?" she asked between pants as another one broke from her lips. Oh-his hands moved down to her thigh. No!

She could feel his long slender fingers graze just barely over her flesh when something shook in the room. He stilled, growling in annoyance like an animal that had its food stolen from him. Why did he suddenly stop? She strained to hear for something-anything. Ah, there it was. She could hear it now, it was a music box, chiming a soft haunting melody in the background. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it grow louder and louder. He growled again before leaning down to kiss her lips, quick and chaste.

"Till next time, my darling...." he whispered hotly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and through her brain.

Then he was gone, and she was alone....in the dark...in a house full of Uchiha who were all on some level attracted to her. One of them had already molested her.

Just perfect.

_'What the hell is wrong with you Sakura, he was totally taking advantage of you and you just let him walk all over you like some moe manga character! Get your act together!'_

Cursing herself, she lifted her body off the large guest bed and staggered forward. It was still pitch black, but thankfully her eyes were beginning to adjust. She could see the outline of the bed and the dresser where the music box played. The window was behind her now as she made a staggering bee line for the door. It was hanging open, waiting for her.

Once there, she had to decide weather to make it by herself or call for help. On one hand, she could get assaulted for a second time by God knows whoever that freak was, or a different one who was all '_territorial_' on her and her attracting molester ways. She really didn't want to attract that sort of attention, while on the other hand, that sicko might show up without her calling out and giving her position away. If she had someone close by to protect her, it would be okay...wouldn't it? What were the chances of her running into someone willing to molest her? Okay, forget that. Two out of five wasn't good. Still, being alone was freaking her out.

"Is anyone there. Hello? Where is everyone? Hello!" Only the darkness remained. No one seemed to hear. Or maybe they did and refused to come for her. She was thinking about this too much. "God, someone freaking come and save me! I'm going to get raped!"

She could hear it, _faintly_, but she could still hear it. Someone was coming for her. where she stood now was faintly illuminated, so she decided it was best if she stood like a statue and waited for whoever it was who was coming for her. '_Please don't be my molester, please don't be him-even though I wouldn't know if he played dumb.'_

"Sakura!" Not her first pick, but it would do.

"Sasuke, it's you! God I was so scared I'd be lost forever," she breathed, feeling her legs give out from under her as he came to her side, flashlight in hand. She didn't notice till his hand was on her shoulder, but she was shaking.

"Sakura, are you okay, you're shivering like crazy. You're not scared are you? I-I'm sorry I wasn't always with you, I shouldn't have left your side even though the power went out and-God you're so cold, here." He took off his sweater and pulled it over her head, helping her arms find the holes they were suppose to go through. Now all he was wearing was a skin tight muscle shirt. Hot.

"You'll get cold, Sasuke," she breathed, fighting to regain her cold, older personality in front of him. She wasn't weak, she wasn't a pushover, she wasn't easy, she wasn't defenseless, she wasn't a moe, she wasn't...

"I'm good, guys have better body heat I guess, here, come here." Before she could agree, she was pulled into his arms and lifted up.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you down to the kitchen where we can get some tea from when Shisui made it earlier. That'll heat you up. You're probably still cold from the rain."

"Yeah, that's...it." She didn't want to explain to him about how she was almost raped in his guest bedroom.

Sasuke was quiet for a long time, silently maneuvering the halls with ease. Before they came to the kitchen, he spoke up. "You know, it's okay to be scared here, but only here in this house. ...you know why?" She shook her head. "This house has been in our family forever, and a long time ago it housed a bunch of family members, almost the whole family, but they were all murdered in one very bloody night. We tore down half of the house because the bloodstains wouldn't come out. Sometimes we can see them or their effects to this day."

"Sasuke, are trying to tell me, your house is haunted?"

He grinned in a very Sasuke like manner, hoping to made her at ease. It was rare he smiled for anyone other than her. When he was with her he couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy. Just her presence did that to him. "Pretty neat huh? I think it is anyway."

"You're shitting me. There are no such things as ghosts. That's just a load of bull physics tell you to get you to pay them and such."

"No, it's true, I'll put stuff down and when I go back for it, I find it somewhere different and that's when I'm all alone in this house, so I know my older brother or anyone else didn't do it. Other times I'll hear peopling running and windows open by themselves. I've never really seen anyone but it's little stuff like that, 'ya know."

"Yeah...I still don't think ghosts are real or anything like that. I think you are just trying to make me feel better."

"Kitchen! Ah, where's the tea?" Sasuke put Sakura down and she hopped out of his arms onto the tiled floor only to yelp and latch back onto Sasuke, wrapping her legs and arms around him. Sasuke blushed and cough, overheating. "God, I know you want me Sakura but to do it in the kitchen...You sure are kinky."

"Shut up, pervert, the floor is cold and I have no shoes."

"Fine, you can hang on while I get the tea, just don't be mad if I spill."

True to his word, Sasuke did just that, and when he was finished, he lifted her up onto the edge of the island where she could sit and drink her tea. He poured for himself a cup of his own and settled for standing in front of her while he drank.

"So this is where the pair is?"

The pair looked up to see Shisui leaning against the doorframe. His flashlight was turned off so they didn't see him sneak up on him. "What the hell are you doing here," Sasuke bit out, angry that his time alone with Sakura was cut short.

"Making sure you don't try any hanky panky with **my** girfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend? Someone must have dropped you on your head if you think Sakura would ever fall for a baboon like you."

"Where is everyone else?" Sakura asked, ignoring the whole 'she's mine you bastard' conflict they boys were enjoying.

"Looking for you, too bad I have no way of telling them where you are," Shisui chuckled, pushing Sasuke away to stand in front of Sakura between her knees. "Did you miss me, baby?"

"Get away from her, bastard," Sasuke growled, climbing up from the ground where he was just sitting-not by choice, mind you.

"Not in the mood to, dead last," the older murmured, wrapping his arms around Sakura's body and kissing her chin. She didn't really mind, since she knew Sasuke wouldn't let him do anything more than this-plus she knew who it was so she could kill him when the daylight came.

Sasuke pulled on his cousin's body, trying to pry him away from his not so secret love intrust. He wasn't having much luck, even though he was fairly strong for a boy his age. He was 17, while Sakura had just turned 18. He would be 18 later this year though, so it wasn't that big of a gap. Too bad he knew she liked older men-for some stupid reason.

His older cousin chuckled at his efforts, before nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, on the opposite side of where her hickey was. Good thing it was so dark or else he would see. That would be bad if he saw and asked about it.

"What should we do now?" Sakura asked, calm as ever.

Shisui's eyes lit up. "I know what we should do. You should get settled in the guest room, since you're going to be staying with us all night, aren't you?" Before either of the two younger ones could do anything, Shisui kicked Sasuke out of the way, picked Sakura up, and made a run for it. "SUCKER!"

If she learned one thing from this, it was that Shisui wasn't her molester from before. For one, he was the one she hit with the hair dryer, and for another, his build was thinner and he carried her in a different manner. Still, when he turned down a dead end hallway and pressed her up against the wall to kiss her roughly, she wasn't all that excited to rule him out of her list of suspects.

'WTF!'

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Mmmm, my Sakura..." he breathed into her lips, pressing his body closer to her own making her face heat up along with the rest of her body. "Ah, don't worry now, you're with me and I'll make you happy, Sakura. My Sakura..."

He lifted on of her legs up by the thigh and she felt it naturally settle against his form, wrapping around his back. Their bodies were so close, she could feel everything about him and she knew he could feel her too. Her chest hurt from being pressed so harshly against his finely chiseled one. But she couldn't scream since his mouth was all over her own, silencing her.

His tongue dragged along her bottom lip and he bit down hard, causing her to gasp. He took that opening and slipped inside, going wild in her mouth, making sure to trace everything he could. Before she knew what she was doing, she was fighting back with her own tongue. She didn't mean to arouse him with the gesture, but that's what it certainly did. Remember how close they were? Yeah, well she could still feel _everything_.

She pushed back with her tongue, slipping into his mouth on accident. She meant to push his out, but that's how it happened and for some reason she didn't know, she wanted it to stay there, in his moist cavern. Damn, she was such a whore and what's worse, she was enjoying it. She broke away and gasped when she felt his hips grind into her own. She couldn't breath, she was feeling so...so...so strange.

Stars and bursts of light danced before her vision and she felt herself weaken. His hands dropped her wrists and flew to her hips, noticing her weakened state. Hell, what was it he was doing to her? She felt like goo in his hands. (Very happy goo though.) Before she knew what was happening again, his mouth was over hers and they were kissing like the French never kissed. That and him pressing his lower body on her were making her weak.

This needed to stop. Sluts probably weren't this bad. She brought her arms up and tried to force him away from her but that did little good. Sly bastard, she could feel him smirking into this. Her elbows stressed under the strain, but she never stopped trying.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" someone shouted, banging something across the back of Shisui's head for the second time that night. Poor guy is going to end up brain dead before the morning breaks, it looks like. "Sakura, are you okay?" Tobi asked, bending down to her level as she slumped to the ground.

She looked up at him through hazy eyes, shivering from a mixture of things. Tired as they were, her arms reached out for him and he quickly gathered her into his hold. "Thank....you..." she gasped, having a hard time breathing. Lack of H2O to the brain was making her dizzy, stupid kiss.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere safe," he said with a firm voice, gathering her up into his arms and holding her close to his chest, ever the tutelary figure. A regular knight in shining armor, he was. Sakura was thankful for that, more than ever.

Seeing her shook up expression he kissed the top of her head and shussed her ragged breaths, carrying her away to a bonus room where they had a lot of games. It was his favorite room-naturally. Because of this, Sakura felt safe with Tobi. He was too childish to do anything to her.

He set her down in a leather couch, big enough for both of them plus some. Really, it could have doubled as a bed. Red flag number one, going up! "It's too bad the power is out or else we could play Guitar Hero or DDR or some other video game. I remember you were really good at vocals when we played rockband."

"That was American idol, Tobi," Sakura said, laughing a bit.

"It was? Then what was I doing? Are you sure it wasn't rock-band, 'cause I could have sworn I was playing with you."

It wasn't lost on her how he dropped his habit of referring to himself in third person. He must really be worried about her then, to forget something like that. That unnerved Sakura even more. She was so ashamed and embarrassed with herself. Why? She, herself, didn't even know. That was scary.

She reached forward and brushed away a stray bang that had fallen in his line of vision. He was older than her, but he still had a boyish appearance to his face. A long time ago he was involved in a rockslide that crushed half his body, and there were a few scars on the side of his face, but they were so old and faded you couldn't see them unless you looked for them. After that accident, he stopped responding to his given name, opting for the name Tobi. That's when the third person talk came into play. It's like he wanted people to remember that he was no longer Obito, but rather a boy named Tobi.

That had been a hard time for his family, and they were grateful he had a friend like Sakura to keep him from defying the adults and acting like a two year old who wasn't getting his candy. Sakura was the first person he really listened to, after they met at Sasuke's birthday party.

Her fingers fell from that stand of hair to his fasce, lightly brushing over one of his faded scars. She didn't mean to touch him, but she wanted to push back that bang and it slipped away. Sakura didn't know how Tobi would react to that, so she pulled her hand back before anything could be misunderstood.

Tobi's eyes flashed red, and she heard him whimper. He looked away from her, a pained expression overtaking his boyish features.

"Ah-I'm sorry, Tobi, I didn't mean to do that. Forgive me."

"....I...ou." Whatever it was he whisper, Sakura couldn't hear.

"What, Tobi? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I won't forgive you. You are so mean, Sakura. T-to tease me like that when we're all alone and I..." he looked so in pain.

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart go out to the poor boy who she had messed with. She was really feeling whorish right now. "I'm really sorry, Tobi. For everything. It's okay if I'm not forgiven."

He exhaled loudly, glaring at her in a childish sort of way. "You're so mean, even now. You know I've known you for a long time. Longer than you know me. I wa...I watched you for a long time and I was always so shy, even though you were younger than me. Sort of... I-you and Sasuke were close and I knew how he felt about you, but I still watched. And you know, it was still okay cause you didn't return his feeling. That made me happy."

He grew quiet and for a while they sat in the silence, surrounded by darkness. Then suddenly he started talking again. "You know, I've never kissed a girl! I always though a first kiss should be... important, with someone you really, really like. That was girlish, but I still think that way. You've been kissed before, a lot...right?"

Past boyfriends and EXs floated through her head along with those who stole her kisses. It made her feel even more dirty, because she wasn't a first timer to the lip lock. "Yeah, that's right."

"So kisses aren't really that important anymore?" Two words. Kicked. Puppy.

"Not as much, but they still are important to me. I won't kiss just anyone."

"...Would you kiss me?"

She froze. "Wh-wouldn't that be your fist kiss, then? I though you said it was meant to be for someone important."

He looked more determined than ever, now. "That's why I want it to be with Sakura. No one else, it can only be Sakura!" When it looked like she wasn't going to say anything he grabbed her hands and made sure his eyes were locked with her own. "_Please_, for me, Sakura. I want Sakura and only Sakura."

Why did that begging make her think of something else? "As long as it's only a kiss. I'm sort of traumatized right now, in case you didn't notice. Promise me you'll keep it at first base?"

Tobi nodded his head vigorously,so much she suspected it might fall off. "Of, course, Tobi swears on his Play Startion!"

Seeing his childlike manner was still in tact, she grabbed a small handful of his shirt and pulled him into her, guiding his face with a hand to his cheek. He almost missed at first, and when they locked together, he was obviously very nervous. She could feel his lips shake as he leaned into her, kissing her messily. It was obvious that this was his first time. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before she pulled back, BPM slightly increased. Tobi was panting like he just ran a marathon.

"There, you have your first kiss now. You're all red, silly." She laughed at his expression, finding it comfortable to be with him, just like this. "Are you happy now?"

Another vicious head nod. "Yes! Tobi is very, very, very happy he was able to kiss Sakura!" He fall forward on her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Tobi loves you, Sakura."

"You're welcome. I should still be thanking you for before, since you really saved me."

"Will you kiss Tobi again?"

"What? I just did!

Tobi opened his mouth to say something more when a loud noise outside drew his attention away. There was another crash and soon the older boy was jumping off the side of the couch and running for the door. "Wait here, Sakura. I'm going to check and make sure."

Though she probably should have stayed where she was and wait for her knight to come back, she stepped into the hall, hoping to see whatever it was that crashed. There was only darkness. She turned around to head back to the game room but caught sight of someone running down the hallway. It looked like Mandara, since he was the tallest. Going against her better judgment, she followed. She almost lost him a few times, but was able to keep him in sight, just barely.

He ducked into a room and left the door partway open. She came in after him and stopped before she could be seen. Itachi was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for Mandara, it looked like. Itachi looked pissed, while his uncle looked frustrated.

"Mandara," he said his name like a curse.

"Damn, it's only you, Itachi."

"I saw you..."

"Yeah, I know and you stopped me too. You're freaking music box sign was annoying."

Sakura almost gasped. So it was Mandara who had assaulted her in the bedroom. Well, looking at it now, it wasn't as bad as when Shisui pushed her up against the wall. And during both events she was-no! She wasn't pleased at all! There was nothing pleasurable about their touches or the way they kissed or held her or-dman it!

"Don't touch her."

Madara didn't say anything, and Sakura saw that he had crossed the rest of the room to stand in front of Itachi, directly. "You should be careful little nephew. You're not the only one with eyes stained red because there is a woman out there you can't have. At least I have enough guts to-"

"Take advantage of her in the dark?" Itachi finished, his ruby red eyes narrowed in anger and disgust. Mandara stilled, taking a steep back. "You are a revolting pig for what you did, uncle. I can't forgive you and I don't think Sakura can either."

"I... I have been watching over her longer than you have, _boy_ and you don't know how long I've had to live looking through red stained eyes. It's so damn frustrating to be held back because you know she's so much younger than you. There is a two year gap between you both, but for me it's _seven_ years. I thought for the longest time I was a pedophile or something because I couldn't stop dreaming of her. I tried to fill her place with other women but it was no use. Nothing but her works and I'll do whatever I can to keep her by my side."

"As will I."

"Will you? You haven't even kissed her, yet. Does she even know you like her? Your eyes are darker than mine from holding it in all this time. That's not healthy for you, 'ya known."

"I am not about to force Sakura into something that makes her the slightest bit uncomfotable, just because it's a little bit painful on my end. I'm willing to wait forever and a day for her if that's what it takes. And you know what, she responds best to me. You can see that, can't you?"

"She sees you only as a friend."

"And she sees you as an annoying bastard who attacks her in the dark. At least she is comfortable with staying in the same room as me."

"She didn't know it was me."

"She will, if I tell her."

"Damn you! I've loved her longer than anyone. Longer than everyone, longer than you or Sasuke or your damn cousins or any of her other friends. None of them have loved her like I have for this long! She's mine, all mine and I'll use all my power to keep her. She means more to me than anyone or anything."

"I can't say anything less. She is the paragon of a perfect woman as far as I am concerned, and I want to cosset her like a little lamb forever and ever and ever. My little lamb..." Itachi murmured, letting the memory of Sakura laughing and smiling drift through his memory. It hurt so much to reach out for something and not touch it.

"Fight if you want, Itachi but I'll do anything to have Sakura, even if she only gives half of herself to me. "

"Don't worry, I'll be fighting too-but I'll be winning."

"She doesn't love you."

"She will."

"This isn't over, Itachi. watch out," Mandara hissed darkly.

Turning on his heel he stalked out of the room a different way than the one he came. Thankfully he didn't slip out in Sakura's direction, so she didn't have to hide. Still, when he stalked off, she siezed the oppertunity to slither out herself. It would be super embarassing if Itachi found out she had been listening to the two of them bitch about who was going to win her over in the end.

_'It's nothing I haven't heard before.'_

Now where is the game room? She should get back to Tobi. She took a few turns, ran up two staircases, and sprinted down a hallway or two, opening every other door she could find, but she was hopelessly lost. Why did all the doors and hallways have to look so alike? Why?

"Sakura," someone from behind called out. She spun and jumped back, worried it might be Mandara or Shisui. It wasn't. It was just Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you found me."

"Hell, yes I did. You know how long I've been looking for you. Almost a whole hour, though now it's probably more than that. No one hardly ever goes up to this level, though...."

Sakura looked down at his hands and saw that he was carrying around a spar pair of clothing. "What are those for?"

The startled boy looked down at his hands and blushed. "Ah, these were for you. After your shower I was going to bring them to you but the power and then the mess and I sort of forgot about it, but then I remembered and ran back for them. Here, you can finally get out of my shirt and that old robe, now."

She took them with a smile before blushing. "Um, Sasuke, where should I change into them? Not that the hall is the worst place in the world, but I think it's a little too...open?"

Sasuke turned a deep shade of red that seemed to glow in the darkness. "Sorry, my bad. Here, go in here." He opened up a pair of doors that were close by and stepped away, making room for her to move past him. It was another game room, this one having a large pool table in the middle and a few other like tables through out the room. One for airhocky, another for ping pong and then there was table football." There were lights on the wall that glowed in the dark, brightening the room up more than the others.

Sakura hopped onto the empty pool table and began to shed her shirt and robe. She shivered, cold from being in only her panties. The shorts Sasuke had lent her must have been old, since they fit nicely, being Nike drawstrings. The top was a long sleeve that was a size too big for her, one shoulder stuck out completely. The ends fell off over her hands and so she had to roll them up.

Sasuke knocked on the door asking if it was okay if he came in. Sakura said it was and waited for him to enter. Casting a final glance down the hallway he slipped into the room closing the door behind him. Sakura though she heard a click from a lock, but brushed it off. She was probably mistaken.

"Do they fit?"

"I guess so," Sakura laughed, holding up her arms for him to see. Sasuke blushed and looked away. That was when Sakura remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. "Ah, sorry about that."

"N-n-no don't w-worry about it," he stuttered looking at his feet as he came to stand in front of her. She was still sitting on the end of the pool table, a half a head taller than him now. "You've gotten taller, have you?"

"Maybe I have. Still, your shoulders are so damn huge, you know that? I'm swimming in this thing."

Sakura turned away, looking at one of the lights, unknowingly making the shadows over her chest stretch and grow. His face was heating up more and more. She had better not say his name. If she said it he would loose control, he just knew he would. Please, don't say it and make the poor boy snap like a crazy hormonal teenager after puberty. He just knew she would hate her forever if he snapped on her now of all times. In a room where no one would visit for ages, in the dark where no one could hear her _scream_. Please don't say that-

"Neh, Sasuke..."

Damn that woman.

Sasuke pushed her back, shoving her more likely, so that her legs no longer dangled over the edge. She groaned, falling on her back. Looking up she opened her mouth to complain, but was stilled when she saw Sasuke. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew. He was different. His eyes swam with blood red coloring and his face looked so much sharper. His hair too, looked longer and fuller as he advanced.

"S-Sasuke?"

His eyes widened and he was up on the table, climbing on top of her like an angry animal. She raised her fists but he grabbed both of them in one hand and held them, pinned them above her head, making he breasts stand out. She cried is surprise as he slipped his free hand under her shirt and pulled it up to stop at the base of her chest before moving it back to pin her hands down. He leaned down to where her navel was and licked it, slowly and gradually, tracing her abdomen with his tongue till he reached her cleavage.

"Sas-Sauke!" she breathed, only to come close to screaming as he touched her in places that made her shiver. Did she just set him off? He was ghosting his lips over her skin now, teasing her and making her arch and squirm beneath him. He let one of his hands go, keeping her pinned with only one while he used the other to trace the outside of her body, from her arm to her breast to her abdomen to her but Then he slipped his hand behind her back and took a firm hold of her end, squeezing it so that she grew hot and moaned.

He wanted to hold her with two hands, but then her own would be free to push him away. Growling, he ripped her shirt over her head, exposing her nakedness to his hungry red eyes. Moving up to sit on her chest He tied up her hands in his shirt and hooked it to the end of the table, where she couldn't get it unhooked without his help. There, now he was free and she was all his. His stupid brother wasn't here to ruin it for him. And neither was anyone else. Sakura was all his!

Sakura cried out again, when he assaulted her ass with both hands this time, kneeing her flesh into his palms, molding it. He enjoyed how firm she kept herself, making it perfect for him to play with. Keeping his hands there, he lowered his head to her chest, licking up her flesh in places that made her shiver. He blew hotly over her skin and watched as every hair stood on end as if they were waiting in the calm before the storm.

His tongue trailed down lower, onto her breasts, making her buckle underneath him. Sensitive there, was she? He pulled his hands from her ass and settled his lower part onto her own, grinding into her. With his hands he groped her one brest and teased the other, tickling it and kissing it at the same time. Sakura was close to screaming now, but it was no use. You can't hear anything through these walls, and if you could, the door was locked. No one would take from him what was his.

"Sas-a-as-keeee..." she moaned, encouraging him more than ever. She called out to him to stop but he only wanted to do more, after hearing his name. Too late for salvation now, if he was going to hell he was going to deserve it. He pulled her thighs closer to his own, dragging his hips into her own till there was nothing between them. He twisted into her and felt his body rejoice. From the pants she was giving him, he though the same applied to her own body. She was growing hot underneath him.

Grinding into her, he dove for her mouth, taking it in mid- pant. His tongue was all over, exploring everything inside her mouth. Her own lifted up much like it had when she was with Shisui and he growled in pleasure as they began to dance. Somehow she got into his mouth, and from there it was all over.

Her self control seemed to harden into iron as she slipped out of her bindings and turned on him. (She had been working on them for a while.) Wrapping one leg around his own, she thrust up into him, turning him over so that he was now beneath her. She slapped his face and grabbed his shoulder to shake him.

"Wake up, Uchiha!"

Sasuke sat stunned for a moment, before his red eyes began to dim back to black. "S-Sakura?" He looked up at her and then down at what she was wearing and went red. "Oh God, damn it I'm sorry!" he cried turning away and rolling off the pool table. "I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry...." Was that a sob? He was crying?

Sakura scurried to slip back on her shirt and hurry to his side. He was harmless now that his eyes were back to black. She knew enough of that to tell what had happened to him. He hadn't been himself. He lost his human self and fell back to acting like an animal without any sense. Yeah, he almost raped her, but she was old enough to handle situations like this without freaking out like a pansy. Still, she kept her distance.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, making sure not to use his name.

He nodded, but didn't look at her. She reached out to touch him but he slapped her away. "No! Don't touch me I'll loose it again with you and...God it's not safe. Get out of here, I...I can't see you again. It's not safe for you." He was crying! There were tears on his face, though he tried to hide them as best he could, she saw them."I don't want to hurt you...not you not ever, not you..."

"But-"

"Go down the stairs and take the first left. The largest pair of double doors will be right away on your left. That's where Itachi will be for sure. Run to him and hide from me until I can cool my head! Dear, God what have I done? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. So sorry, so sorry, so sorry...."

Seeing him like that made her feel so guilty-for some reason she didn't know of. It wasn't really her fault for making him feel this way, was it? He came on to her. But to send her to his brother of all people? He must be feeling pretty low to do something like that. She had never seen it that bad with him.

_'I'm sorry I hit you, Sakura. Will you still play with me tomorrow?'_

"Go now!"

Sakura didn't wait to be told twice and took off running. Down the stairs, curve left, run till you see the doors. It's still dark to see and all, but those doors were hard to miss. Skidding to a halt in front of them she banged on them loudly. She silently prayed he would be in there and he wouldn't be crazed just like everyone else in this house-with the exception of Tobi.

'Please be there!' she mentally begged, pounding on the wood again.

The door opened and she found her fists landing on a firm chest, now, instead of wood. He looked down at her, suprised to see her in place of one of the boys, who he expected it to be. He was glad it was her instead of them, he'd take the trade any day.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Wodlessly, she collasped at his feet, breathing in shakey uneaven breaths as her hed fell against his knees. What was with her tonight and all these attacks? She was beginning to loose track of how many times she was assaulted under this damn, haunted roof of the Uchiha house. Seriously, this was beginning to sound like some shitty excuse of a fanfiction that kept repeating its self. The only difference was that she was loosing her self control more and more with each attack. How long until she gave in, and who would it be with?

Fearing the worse, Itachi bent down and pulled her into his arms. His hand ran up and down her back, soothing her as best he could. He hushed her cries and rocked her slightly. "Who was it? Did Mandara come after you again? I'll kill that sick bastard a hundred times over."

"N-no it was your brother," she said, still shaking a bit. "H-he lost control and just went crazy. I slapped him and called him by his last name and that snapped it out of him, but he's really taking it out on himself right now. I think I hurt him and I feel so dirty and yet I'm still so damn scared, I hate it. Damn, why did this all have to happen?"

She could feel tears sting her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She refused to cry in front of Itachi! She could break down and spill it all, but she wouldn't cry in front of him! Not him, anybody but him...

"It's okay, its fine, everything is fine. You're okay aren't you?" Sakura nodded, still feeling like she wanted to throw up, even though she hadn't eaten anything since lunch that afternoon. Still, food was the last thing on her mind. The though of eating in and of its self was making her stomach churn. "Everything is okay, Sakura. You're safe here with me. I'm not going to let you get hurt. Come on in and you can crash in my movie lounge."

Knowing they were but rich, she really did expect there to be a lounge meant only for movies, but really all it was, was a bunch of old pillows stacked up on the floor in front of a big TV that was surrounded by movies and games alike. It looked comfy. He let her fall into her pillows before disappearing into another part of his room only to reappear with a bottle of ginger ale. She excepted it with a smile, grateful for something that could calm her down a bit.

That was when she noticed all the candles and lights that made his room brighter than the rest of the house. She could see almost everything in the room now. Some of the candles were not yet lit and she noticed a package of matches in front of it. She guessed that was what he was doing before she came running to his room. Maybe she could help him with that later, once she calmed down.

"When will your electricity come back, do you think?"

"It's strange, since we have a backup generator that should have kicked in when the power went off, but it turns out that it was stuck by lightning and can't function at all anymore. we'll get power when the rest of the city gets power, I guess. I don't know how long that will take, but you are welcome to spend the night here with me looking out for you-that is if you don't think me too forward!"

"Itachi, after tonight, that's anything but forward," Sakura laughed, remembering all the times when someone tried to force himself on her. Damn, it was all so much for on night. She was going into overload with all the freaking out she would need to do once she got some energy.

"Are you tired?"

"Y-no I'm not. I can stay up." Of course she was exhausted! She was attacked and molested by three different guys in one night and spent the rest of her time running around this haunted house, trying to avoid them. Wouldn't you be tired? Of course you would, don't lie and say yes, just because it makes you look good.

"It is better if you rest," Itachi said, sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She liked the heat that surrounded his embrace and leaned into it, resting her head a top his chest, under the crook of his neck.

She looked up at him and frowned. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm a knight. I need to look out for the princess so I don't need sleep."

Something he said earlier that night, echoed in her mind._ "I can't say anything less. She is the paragon of a perfect woman as far as I am concerned, and I want to cosset her like a little lamb forever and ever and ever. My little lamb..." _

"Well, even a knight will have to fall asleep sometimes. They can't stay up protecting undeserving tutors and princesses all the time. But now that you mention it, Itachi. How come I've never seen this princess in your house. I'm sort of jealous you haven't told me about her yet."

Itachi chuckled kissing the crown of her head. "Does that spirit of yours ever grow tired?"

"Don't worry, it is pretty tired right now, but I can't help being witty in my final moments." She could feel his hands lacing through her hair and combing it though, riding it of the tangles it had adopted during her flight throughout the house.

"That's so like you Sakura. You were always like this, weren't you. I think that is why so many people are drawn to you."

She didn't look up at him anymore, feeling her chest tighten with the knowledge of the direction he would take this conversation. It wasn't the first time they talked about her love life or his feelings. After most of her breakups he would insist on taking her out to eat to celebrate and she sometimes though he enjoyed her misery, though she always came away lighter and happier than before. It was like he was saying, 'Look at how much better I am that that guy who dumped you or turned out to be gay, or cheated on you with three other girls. I'll make you happy like I always do and they will only make you cry. You would be so much better off if you chose me. Don't you think that's the smart decision?'

"I kind of wish they weren't. It's a headache."

"Maybe if you had a boyfriend that would stick with you or even better, a fiancé. Maybe then the headache would stop and they would back off."

"No it wouldn't. They would just try harder. They always do."

"But, wouldn't you be happy with someone who loves you before himself and is willing to protect you?"

He might as well just come out and ask her to marry him. He couldn't be more clear on this subject, now more than ever. He knew what he was up against and he knew who he was fighting for, so he didn't want to sit around and let her slip through his fingers without really trying to win her heart. He had tried so many times and failed it was killing him. He needed to win her, he needed to have her, and the pain of desperation was being to show in his voice, making it that much more painful for Sakura

_"Will you? You haven't even kissed her, yet. Does she even know you like her? Your eyes are darker than mine from holding it in all this time. That's not healthy for you, 'ya known."_

_"I am not about to force Sakura into something that makes her the slightest bit uncomfotable, just because it's a little bit painful on my end. I'm willing to wait forever and a day for her if that's what it takes. And you know what, she responds best to me. You can see that, can't you?"_

"Itachi?" she asked, getting his attention. He gave it to her fully, even as she slipped from his arm into his lap, resting her hands on his chest as her lips hovered above his own in a very, (Not that he didn't like it!) provocative way. "Would it hurt you less, or more if I were to do this?"

She leaned in and kissed him. It was a slow, sweet kiss, not at all like the ones that had been stolen from her that night. For one thing, she actually wanted this. She wanted to know if it hurt him more or less to give up a little bit to him. He was in so much pain because of her and she hated it. Plus, if she had to be molested by someone in this house, she would pick Itachi, hands down.

She leaned in deeper to the kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her. It seemed like he hadn't meant for it, but his mouth opened up with her own, and her tongue was the first one in, for once. She felt his body shivered as she traced along his inside, tickling him with all her experience. She slipped under his own tongue and probed it to twist along with her, and it did. Soon he was fighting his way into her mouth and she was fighting back. She hit a sensitive spot and she both heard and felt him moan into her, his body shaking all the more. Who knew Itachi Uchiha was this young in a field like kissing. She would have though he was a bit more advanced.

Panting, she pulled away, breathing hard, but not as hard as him. She knew how to breath through her nose during a kiss and it looked like he was just learning. She fell forward, resting her forehead against his "Please.... be honest. What did that do? Did it lessen the pain that was already there, or make it worse?"

"B-both. It...helped...but knowing that you did it out of pity for me... it stings. I love you Sakura." God, he sounded like he was going to cry.

Curling her fingers around his ears, she forced his face to look up at hers. "Look here, Itachi Uchiha. I didn't do that out of pity. If I had to be molested by any one man in this house I wouldn't think twice before I choose you. I kissed you because I wanted to and you didn't even do much with it. Any other guy would have me on the floor right now, remember that."

"Does that mean you'll do that again?"

"The kiss?"

"So I can get it right."

"I though you said it hurt...." She sighed and broke away, falling back into his lap and resting her head against his chest. "If it wasn't going to drive so many people insane, sometimes when I'm fuzzy like this I think I would, but..."

"You don't want to be with me because it will hurt them, but you want to?" he voice raised itself louder than she would have liked as everything fell on top of him. He was so close to having her and they were holding him back. "Is that what you really mean?"

"I'm whorish by nature and I fight that every day. If I was with one of you and I hurt another so bad I would want to fix it with him, and that would hurt someone else, then I'd repeat the whole process all over again. Whorish, remember? You're stupid to have fallen in love with a person like me."

He didn't say anything for a while, and she didn't look up at his face to see what he was feeling. She just wanted to drift off to sleep in these arms, but it would be a long while before she could do that. Itachi moved one of his hands to rub her back and pull her closer to him. "Earlier, he didn't say it like this, but Mandara said he was willing to share you, if that would make you happy. And I can't say for certain, but I know Sasuke would be fine with it and the other two would bitch at first, but they would come around, Shisui esspecially."

Her head snapped back to look at him, shell shocked. "What are you saying? You want to share me?!"

"If it meant I could kiss you again and do it right, then yes. Men do it with women all the time all over the world, to this very day and yet their feelings are nowhere near this pure as ours. I know it was probably painful for you like this, so if you wanted to try it, I'll talk with them in the morning-but after I get that kiss."

Sakura didn't say anything, she just dove for his mouth, bruising it with her own as he reacted to her affirmative. His hands slid up and dow her back, sending static through her body-or was that lightning? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that she liked it and he was doing it to her. Her hands slipped under his shirt to trace the rivets and curves of his body, marveling at how perfect everything felt under her finger tips as he he sucked in a breath and bit down on her lip, nibbling on it.

He turned his head and came in at a different angle, causing her to shift positions slightly in his lap. That really set him off. She was resting against him in the most amazing way humanly possible. He was seeing stars just from her weight resting against him like that. He moaned her name as she ghosted over his neck and trailed butterfly kissed up to his lips. He couldn't take it like this anymore. Wrapping his hands underneath her breasts, he picked her up and pushed her back onto the floor, so that she was now under him.

That didn't stop her for long. She arched up and brushed her body against his before falling away, teasing him with what he could, but wouldn't have. One of her legs wrapped around his, and he steadied her by bulling up her thigh in one hand, bringing them closer than ever. His mouth was at her neck now, kissing, licking, moaning into her skin. Her name sounded so heavenly on his lips, and when she panted into his ear using his name, he though he was going to hit the roof.

"Itachi..."

He was glad that this shirt Sasuke had given her was so loose in the neck area, it gave him so much more room to play with. There was one area under her collarbone that made her shiver and buckle when he licked it just right. It was hard to get it like that, but he was having fun trying. If he wasn't careful, this would soon take place as his favorite pastime, it was that additive. Ugh, you know what, never mind, it already won in his mind. There was nothing he enjoyed more than this.

Sakura herself was trying to find a soft spot on him, and was thrilled to see his whimper and cry when she tickled the place between his shoulders. She couldn't get to it with her tongue, but her fingers were having just enough success by themselves as it was, so she doubted she needed it. Besides, she was licking his ear right now, whispering his name to him in ragged breaths that made him beg to her.

"Sa-Sakuraaahhh," he moaned, melting her name into a moan as she bit down hard, filling him with a sick twisted pleasure. Even her pain was beautifle.

Deciding she was growing more and more tired by the second, she arced into him and sent him twisting one way, so that she was now on top of him. His hands went to her sides, to steady her. Looking down at him she smirked, before nuzzling into his neck like a baby kitten who was falling asleep. She murmured something against his chest but he couldn't hear her.

'And I though my panties were the only that didn't get wet.'

She was out like a light in the next five minuets, breathing softly against his exposed skin in a heavenly manner. He wouldn't have minded staying like this for the whole night, but she would be sore in the morning, so he carefully picked up up and carried her over to his bed, where he slipped under the covers with her still in his arms.

That's how he fell asleep. Her in his arms, his leg coiled around her own, in a subconscious effort to keep her close.

.

ø

.

ø

.

She`ll only come out at night, the lean and hungry type  
Nothing to do I`ve seen her here before…Watching and waiting  
Ooh, she`s sitting with you but her eyes are on the door  
So many have paid to see what you think you`re getting for free  
The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a jaguar  
Money`s the matter, if you`re in it for love, you ain`t gonna get too far

Oh oh, here she comes,  
watch out boy, she`ll chew you up

Oh oh, here she comes  
she`s a maneater

Oh oh, here she comes  
watch out boy, she`ll chew you up

Oh oh, here she comes  
she`s a maneater

ø

.

ø

.

_"Till next time, my darling...." he whispered hotly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and through her brain._

-

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Mmmm, my Sakura..." he breathed into her lips, pressing his body closer to her own making her face heat up along with the rest of her body. "Ah, don't worry now, you're with me and I'll make you happy, Sakura. My Sakura..."_

-

_He looked more determined than now. "That's why I want it to be with Sakura. No one else, it can only be Sakura." When it looked like she wasn't going to say anything he grabbed her hands and made sure his eyes were locked with her own. "__Please__, Sakura. I want Sakura and only Sakura."_

_-_

_He nodded, but didn't look at her. She reached out to touch him but he slapped her away. "No! Don't touch me I'll loose it again with you and...God it's not safe. Get out of here, I...I can't see you again. It's not safe for you." He was crying! There were tears on his face, though he tried to hide them as best he could, she saw them."I don't want to hurt you...not you not ever, not you..."_

-

_"What are you saying? You want to share me?!"_

_"If it meant I could kiss you again and do it right, then yes. Men do it with women all the time all over the world, to this very day and yet their feelings are nowhere near this pure as ours. I know it was probably painful for you like this, so if you wanted to try it, I'll talk with them in the morning-but after I get that kiss."_

_-_

Sakura awoke the next morning groggy as ever. Nothing was clear to her as she tries to break from the hazy fog that settled over her mind. She was so warm where she was right now and the bed underneath her was soft. Maybe this was what heaven felt like. If it was, she wouldn't be at all shocked. She wanted nothing more than to stay nestled in these silk sheets, flanked by two extremely handsome, sexy men.

Yeah....

Wait? Tow men?!

As if she had been thrown into ice water, Sakura was fully awake now, her bright green eyes darting around the room. She could see Itachi in front of her and feel his arms around her-and that was his leg right? But there was another body pressed up against her back and another set of arms embrace her lower waist and another pair of legs wrapped around her own. She she was in bed with Itachi and someone else? Great....

She tried to turn around to see who it was, but Itachi thought her action felt like she was pulling away from him, so he hugged her closer to her body. This triggered a reaction out of the other body behind her. Her back end was pulled closer to mystery man number 1, and then her legs were being tugged on too.

"Ugh," she sighed, tying again and again to inch her way around so that she could see the man behind her. Little by little she was making it. Soon she was on her back and her legs were still twisted in their original position between two men. It kind of hurt, but it would be wort it.

"Mmmm, morning love," Mandara whispered into her ear before licking it, quickly and quietly. "Sleep well?"

"Wh-waht? Mandara, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him and his faded red eyes that were close to being black now.

"Sleeping next to you of course. This is really very comfortable, you know."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

He laughed lightly into her ear and then kissed the side of her face, really close to her eye. "Didn't Itachi tell you last night? Right before you kissed you agreed to lead our little harem and of course I'm the number one member!" His nose brushed against her flesh sending more shivers down her spine. "I told him I'd have you any way I could, even if that meant having to share your with everyone else. I don't mind."

"I still don't get that, Mandara. Why would you say something like that?"

His fingers ghosted over the scar that cut through her left eyebrow, the one closes to him. She tried not to twitch and that made him smile. "I've been watching you forever and ever, darling love. You were twelve when you talked back to your father after he found out your were skipping classes so that your teacher couldn't _violate_ you. He did not believe a word of it, having known that man for a long time. He hit you with the broken end of a beer bottle, having thrown whatever he could at you while you ran for the door."

His hands moved up to the other, longer scar that was hidden by hair. You needed stitches, but you didn't get them. You treated yourself with antiseptic and stayed hidden at a friend's house for a whole week. That was the only class you ever failed in your entire life."

"That teacher died, I later heard, from a run in with a truck," Sakura murmured, trying not to remember that man.

"That was just to cover up the evidence. He really died a few hours earlier from a broken neck- but his body was so torn apart from the truck, no one would ever know," The oldest Uchiha said, brushing stands of hair out behind her, keeping them from blacking her face. "I'm glad you didn't attend his funeral."

"You should know. I went out and partied at a friend's house, even though my dad burn my pictures as punishment," Sakura sighed, thanking herself that she had the foresight to copy them before they were thrown to the fire-Wait! "Then that was you, wasn't it? You killed my teacher!"

He smiled rakishly. "Maybe. I'll never admit it."

Sakura let her eye lids fall closed and the darkness com back as she though it all over. Everything from back then that she could remember. Tears polled under closed lids, stinging her. "...Thank you...even though he never really did anything to me, just tried. I know my friend is glad he's gone. She was the one he really went after, the one he took."

His face was so close to her own, ready to kiss away her tears and lick them up. "I know."

"He scared me so much."

"I know..."

"I wanted to run away from home so many times."

"I know..."

"Thank you."

She let her tears trickle out and he was there to kiss them and take them into his mouth, savoring their salty taste. He was her protector, now and forever. He watched her all her life and made sure things wern't worse than they cold have been. Why? Because he loved her, simple as that. That was all the reason he needed to obsess over her nearly every night and dream about her till he couldn't sleep anymore.

Some nights it was too much for him and he would try to fall in love with someone else, because it wasn't right to pine after a little girl who's seven years younger than you. But those whores never helped. They only made the dark empty hole in his chest bigger and more prominent. He tried to drown himself in work, and because of that, he was one of the richest men in the world, but he sill missed her and longed for her more than ever.

And then she grew up and started dating. He was like an overprotective father, having fake hear attacks in his office as he watched her walk down the street holding some blond haired kid's damn hand! he nearly died when he saw him kiss her. Her **first** kiss. That didn't belong to someone like that snot nosed brat, not her kisses. Soon enough they broke up and decided to stay friend, even after he picked up another girl and she picked up another guy.

Her second boyfriend was an emotionless bastard that liked to draw. She liked to draw too so they hit it off well, but it turns out he was seeing another girl behind her back. She didn't know anything till she walked in on him with her, and even then he wasn't sorry. Just told her to shut the door and leave. He ended up in the hospital a week later after a mugging, sporting a black eye, missing teeth and a broken leg. Pleanty ugly so that no one would want to go out with him for a long while.

There were a lot more that ended up in casts after that, too, but he didn't like to remember their faces.

He reached out and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. She was too precious to abuse, to cheat on, to dump, to not love. Still, he was thankful all she dated were fools. They didn't know what they were missing and because of that, she was next to him in bed, surrounded by light streaming though the raindrops that clung to the glass.

"So..." she breathed in deeply before going on. "You...the guy who has been stalking me my entire life."

"Not stalking, just _watching_."

"Fine, watching me my entire life, you are really okay with splitting me with other men."

He kissed her jaw, smirking into it. "Yeah. I know you have a heart that is torn more ways than one, just because it's so big, so I really doubt your ability to love one man with everything you got. Your heart has been with us, split and divided, so why not the rest of you."

"But...as a lover?"

"Why not? Men do it all the time all over the world with their harems and such, don't they? And besides, you are the one who's always going on and on about how women can do anything men can do, so why don't you prove your point. Make us your harem. Sasuke and Shisui gave me their go ahead this morning and Tobi did too. I know him better than you think. He won't be with anyone other than you and he's not nearly as possessive as I am, so he is on board with this as well. Plus you know about Sasuke's control problem. It's a family thing we though had died out, only to reappear in him. He's better with it this way, since it's not safe with just him and you. He feels better knowing that there is someone to hold him back if he goes crazy again."

"So, you told 'em?"

"Yeah, they said they would come in the morning and tell you themselves."

Something in Sakura's chest tightened when she heard this. She looked to the widow, saw the sunshine streaming in and then looked towards the door. How long would it take them before they knocked down that door and-

"SAKURA!" Tobi cried, running into the room before jumping onto the king sized bed, missing the mess of legs just barely before he turned and leapt once more onto her rigid body. "Tobi is so happy that you are going to be his girlfriend now!"

"Don't be so loud, dude, she can hear you without the shouting," Shisui complained, rubbing his ear before he too strolled into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over the mess of male bodies, he kissed her lightly on the lips with a bright smile. "Morning baby, miss me?"

Mandara and Tobi let go of Sakura so that she could sit up in bed. The oldest Uchiha mirrored her actions and made sure he was still by her side. She yawned, loudly and stretched her arms out forward.

"Looks like you guys are up and ready. How early is it and how long have you been waiting. You're all dressed and...clean."

"Only a few hours," Sasuke interrupted, coming in last, still looking a bit sheepish when she smiled at him, forgiveness without words. "We didn't want to wake you up, but Mandara sneaked in before us and we didn't notice his loss until just now." Sasuke sat down in the middle of the bed, climbing over everyone so that he could get to her hand and kiss it. "Morning."

"Morning to you too. I guess you were all told by this guy what the situation is, then."

"Yup," Tobi squeaked, raising his hand. "Tobi knows he is your boyfriend and so is everyone else!"

"And you're okay with that?" she asked, looking at everyone, a little too over joyed to see them all nodding, it made her feel so relieved. "Good, so that means no more surprise, crazed molesting attacks on pool tables or up against walls?"

They all shared a look between them and then cracked up, laughing. "Fat chance, baby. If anything, we won't let you sleep," Shisui laughed, leaning forward, closer to her.

Sakura felt something snake around her waist and pull her away from the advances of a certain Uchiha and into the chest of a groggy and grumpy looking Itachi. She had know well before this, that he was by no means, a morning person. None of them were, really, but Itachi was the worst.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up and grace us whit his presence," Sasuke joked.

"Shut up," he mumbled , burying his face into Sakura back after sitting up. She heard him breath in deeply and the exhale. "Mmmh, morning Sakura, dear."

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," she laughed, reaching behind her to pat his head. She turned around to look into his face and had to hold back a gasp when she saw the color of his eyes. They were a dark inky black. The red that built up over the years had crumbled away into peace as he held _his_ girl in his arms. All those years of holding back were over, now. Sakura was here with him, in his arm, sharing her love with him.

"Didn't I tell you they would be fine?" he asked kissing her exposed shoulder.

"Of course we are. That's because we love Sakura!" Tobi exclaimed, falling forward into her lap to hug her around the waist.

"You know that we are all in favor of this Sakura, and you know we don't mind, but are you okay with this? Are you okay with sharing yourself with so many men. You'll get tired, mentally and physically from it and we would understand if you just went with me," Sasuke offered, earning a whack upside the head by his cousin. "Oww, no seriously, I want to know if you're okay with something like this."

Sakura rolled her eyes and reached forward to ruffle his silky black hair. "Stupid idiot, I'm whorish by nature so of course I'm okay with this. Who wouldn't want her own harem of hot Uchiha men. It's my Uchiha Harem."

And so that how Sasuke ended up in handcuffs...

Shisui in whipped cream....

Mandara in a collar....

Tobi in his school uniform....

Itachi in leather....

And Sakura in her thigh high, black boots.

"Damn, I'm feeling horny and can't work so I'm going home!" Shisui called over his shoulder, stalking out the door with something leather hidden under his coat.

.

ø

.

ø

.

I wouldn`t if I were you, I know what she can do  
She`s deadly, man, she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter, ooh, the beauty is there, but a beast is in the heart

Oh oh, here she comes  
watch out boy, she`ll chew you up

Oh oh, here she comes  
she`s a maneater

Oh oh, here she comes  
watch out boy, she`ll chew you up

Oh oh, here she comes  
she`s a maneater

Ooooooooooh ooh (Oh oh, here she comes) here she comes  
Watch out boy, she`ll chew you up

Oh oh, here she comes,  
watch out) she`s a maneater

Oh oh, here she comes,  
she`s a maneater Ooh, she`ll chew you up

Oh oh, here she comes  
Here she comes, she`s a maneater

Oh oh, here she comes, watch out  
She`ll only come out at night, oo

Oh oh, here she comes Here she comes,  
she`s a maneater

Oh oh, here she comes, she`s a maneater  
the woman is wild

Oh oh, here she comes, here she comes  
Watch out, boy, watch out, boy

(Oh oh, here she comes)  
Oh watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out

Oh oh, here she comes  
Yeah yeah, she`s a maneater

Oh oh, here she comes, she's a maneater  
She's watching and waiting

Oh oh, here she comes  
Oh, she's a maneater

.

ø

.

ø

.

* * *

AN2:/....Wow, I really didn't notice how long this had gotten until it was too late. Serious, I only wanted it to be around 3,000 words. Sorry if it's too long and boring. Anyway....this is probally the dirtiest...smuttiest thing I have ever, EVER written. I didn't know if I should put this under T or M. I don't know what happened, but if I have to, I blame red-flower11 and her ridiculously well written stories. Damn, they are so additive. I hope you enjoyed this and if you plan on entering the contest, good luck! I'm so looking forward to reading everything and reviewing and toiling over the prizes.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

-


End file.
